


Memories

by FrenchWriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchWriter/pseuds/FrenchWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts at the end of S3B : </p><p>Emma doesn't go back in time with Hook but with Regina whom she was arguing with about Henry and New York.<br/>What they weren't prepared for was their journey through Regina's past and their feelings slowly coming to the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The portal

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about Emma's discovery of Regina's past.  
> The warnings for violence and rape aren't for the first chapter but they will be applied starting from chapter 2.  
> There will be angst and it will be about their developing relationship and feelings.  
> We will go through the canon flashbacks from Regina's life and I will create new ones too mainly about Cora, King Leopold and Regina's life as a Queen (for example I intend to show her as a war chief).
> 
> I hope you will like this story!  
> As always, feel free to comment to give me any advice or to tell me what kind of flashback you would like to see.

"She ran away and was living in a farm." Ruby said with endearment clear in her tone, her eyes swimming with the fond memories.

"It sounded like such a peaceful life at the time, with everyone and everything behind." Snow White recollected with a melancholic smile, though she wouldn't trade what life had brought her for anything in the world, between a gorgeous daughter that she had finally been reunited with albeit 28 years later, her baby boy Neal and her grandson Henry, she couldn't be happier, especially now that her relationship with Regina was healing and they became somewhat friends.

Hook snorted, "Like mother, like daughter." Emma whipped her head to look at him, annoyed at him for breaking such a sweet moment. "Hook." She said firmly.

"What is he talking about ?" Henry asked, looking at his mother in confusion. Emma looked at him and opened her mouth, trying to come up with an explanation, looking at her parents for some support.

"Should we …. read more stories ?" David came to her rescue quite awkwardly, tension building in the air surrounding the little family. Regina walked to the little group, having heard the last part of the discussion.

"Actually …. I'd like to know what the pirate is talking about ..."

"It's nothing." Emma dismissed the discussion altogether.

"Are you planning on going back to New York ?" Regina was clearly concerned. She hoped the blonde wouldn't want to take her son away from her again now that he finally remembered her and that the town was peaceful.

"Why would we go back to New York ?"

"You're not." Regina declared with a warm yet nervous smile to her son. "Right, Ms Swan ?" She looked back to the Sheriff.

"Actually, it's complicated." Emma replied looking at the ground.

"Why would we leave ? This is our home." His tone was almost pleading.

"Henry, this isn't the time or place." She wasn't at ease with this conversation among all those people that obviously wouldn't want them to leave. She felt pressured and she just wanted to run.

"I think it is." Regina was firm, looking pointedly at Emma, expressing through a single gaze that she wouldn't let her get away with this.

"No, it's not." There was something almost petulant in her voice and she turned away and left the place quickly.

 

The door hadn't even had the time to close that Regina was on her trail, slamming the door behind her. She wouldn't let her get away with this.

"Swan !" She called after her, walking briskly to the younger woman, to the mother of her son, and grabbed her arm, forcefully turning her around so she could face her. "Don't you dare take my son away from me !" There was a fierce protectiveness in her voice and in this moment, to Emma, the Mayor looked like an angry panther.

"I don't _want_ to take him away from you, Regina ! But this town isn't safe for him and you damn as hell know it ! Can't you remember the countless times we had to go save him from certain death ?! Because now I certainly do ! And back in New York he was safer than here !"

"He will never be as safe as with me by his side !"

"I can protect him just as well !"

"So that is why you were going to give him an evil flying monkey as a stepfather ?!" Emma was taken aback, not expecting that accusation from the brunette. To be honest, it sounded very much like jealousy. 

"What does it have to do with anything ?! I wasn't going to marry him anyways !"

"Right ….. well it does prove to you though that magic is threatening him and you whether you stay here or leave for New York ! And I can only protect him when he is by my side where I can actually access magic !" The words might not have been used, but Emma could very well sense her pleading in her voice. She couldn't look away from Regina's fiery eyes. Her body lost its tension, blond locks falling over her face as she looked down at her feet.

"Regina … Listen, I'm not going to make that decision now so please can we talk about it later … ?"

Regina was staring at her quite intensely but ended up nodding and, as she was going to turn away to go back in the diner, the ground shook under their feet and a thick ray of light erupted in the sky, shooting up with a pulsating energy.

Both women looked at each other and, with a firm determination in their eyes, they nodded at each other and took off towards the light, Emma running besides Regina. They both were a sight to behold, an unstoppable force as their magic started surrounding them both, mingling, falling back so easily in this delightful combination that both women unconsciously craved. Their magic was feeding off one another's, heightened, more powerful. They couldn't feel more united than when they were making magic together, their energy searching for the other's, only sated when they could fuse.

They arrived at the barn which doors' were shaking violently.

"What do we do ?!" Emma shouted to cover the noise of wood and magic swirling in the air. "Why has Zelena's curse started again ?!"

"I have no idea Ms Swan !" They were trying to fight against the wind that was pushing them back, their hair floating in waves of blond and black.

The doors suddenly burst open and, with a glance to one another, they ran towards the portal.

"We should try to close it !" Regina shouted, lifting her hands in the air towards to swirling energy. Emma took the hint and copied the brunette, allowing her magic to follow Regina's into action.

Regina was focusing on closing the portal when she suddenly felt Emma's magic being violently ripped from hers and, much to her surprise, it physically hurt her. She snapped open her eyes in time to see Emma getting pulled into the vortex. Acting on pure impulse, afraid for the blonde, she lurched forward and took hold of her wrist before falling on the floor, planting her boots' heels in the dirt to stop herself and Emma from sliding to the portal.

"Emma hold on !" Emma wrapped her hand around Regina's wrist as the brunette's hand strengthened its grip on Emma's.

"Regina it's too strong ! Let me go ! You'll find the way to bring me back !" Regina's mind and heart were adamant, **never** would she let go of her savior. All anger on both parts were totally forgotten.

Regina raked her free hand's fingers into the dirty ground to help them crawl out of the engulfing energy.

"Never ! Emma I won't give up ! I'm not letting go !"

"Please, Regina !" Emma was now yanking her wrist out of the mayor's grasp. Regina didn't have the time to take her wrist in her hand again and she watched, powerless, Emma getting sucked into the portal.

"Noooooooo !!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, her throat hurting. "Emmaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!" She didn't think twice and threw herself in the portal, hoping to end up near Emma, hoping not to be separated.

 

The portal closed on the two women.

 


	2. Riding Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended to release more and not end on this cliffhanger but I haven't written what's coming next yet!  
> I rated it M for the next chapter and those which will follow.  
> Enjoy!!!

 

_She didn't think twice and threw herself in the portal, hoping to end up near Emma, hoping not to be separated. The portal closed on the two women._

 

 

Regina groaned loudly as she crashed painfully hard on the ground. Pain flared across her back and she rolled on her side slowly, coughing while curling up into a ball. She couldn't think straight, dizzy from the travel through time.

A few seconds later, she felt soft grass on her face and she slowly opened her eyes. She saw the blue sky stretched above her, white cotton clouds lazily floating about. She felt it deep inside her bones, she felt it in the magic all around her, she was laying on the buzzing ground of the Enchanted Forest.

The next thing she felt was a warm hand on her shoulder. She recognized the touch and its magic without seeing her face. Emma. That meant she was fine and she sighed in relief.

"Regina … ?" Her voice was so gentle and so concerned, which made Regina quite uncomfortable.

"I'm fine ..." Her voice was slightly hoarse. She cleared her throat and got up not so easily. Emma wanted to help but she knew that wouldn't be appreciated by Regina who hated seeming weak.

"We are in the Enchanted Forest, aren't we ?" The blonde was looking all around her. They were on a small hill, at the edge of the woods.

"Yes we are, the real question though, is : when ?" Regina stretched a little, rubbing her back as best as she could. She recognized exactly where they were. She got to the edge of the hill and quickly her childhood's manor came into view. And as her manor came into view, so did the stables and the grounds where she used to practise horseriding. Emma joined her, standing close enough that their arms brushed.

"Who is that ?" She heard the blonde ask, pointing at a young Regina riding her horse bareback. Regina remembered exactly what was going to happen.

"Nobody, let's get out of here." She said, turning away from the scene and starting to walk away from the place, not wanting to revisit all those painful memories. And they had to find a way to go back to Storybrooke.

"Wait … Regina is that you down there on the horse ??" Emma asked quite excitedly, she had always wanted to know more of the brunette's past. She felt as if Regina knew way more about her than she did about the Mayor. Regina froze and turned around.

"No, it's not, come on Emma, we have things to do."

"It totally is you ! I didn't know you could ride horses ! Wait, I have to see you better !" Emma said quite excitedly, rushing to the edge of the woods to go unseen and proceeded to go down the hill and reach the manor's grounds.

"Emma, no ! Wait !" Regina rushed after her. "Emma stop ! We have other things to do ! We must not waste time snooping around my past !" She really didn't want the blonde to witness what was going to happen. She grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Regina, come on, we have all the time in the world."

"Swan, I said no." Her voice was firm and scolding. Emma cringed. Ms Swan ? She must be really pissed, she thought.

"We must not be seen and we have to find Rumple so he can help us go back to Storybrooke."

"What are you so scared of ?" Emma squinted her eyes, searching her face for the answer. A shadow crossed the older woman's eyes.

"Nothing."

"Then let's go see."

"I don't need to see, I remember."

"I want to see." Emma held her ground.

 

She wiggled her arm out of the brunette's grasp and turned around to reach the practice ground. Regina groaned and followed her without another word. The blonde really was pissing her off. She rolled her eyes as Emma hid behind a tree, her head sticking out to look at the scene unfold. She came near her and waited for the blonde's curiosity to be sated. She didn't have a choice.

Emma marveled at the innocent happiness playing on the young Regina's face as she was riding freely. The woman almost looked like another person. Never had she seen such a carefree bliss on Regina and she really looked young, almost a lifetime away from the woman she knew. What had happened to her ? She knew something happened between her own mother and her but … what had erased this happy part from Regina's heart ?

She watched the incredible skills of the woman on her horse, taking in her simple riding attire. She was as beautiful as ever. Wait, beautiful ? Since when did she find Regina beautiful ? She looked away and noticed an older man standing near by, apparently very proud.

"Who is this ?" She asked at the woman she sensed standing behind her. Regina had tears swimming in her eyes as she was staring at her father. She swallowed thickly, shuffling on her feet.

"He is … He's my father." She tried to keep her voice neutral.

Emma watched as Regina dismounted her horse and came to give her father a kiss on the cheek. She couldn't help the smile that stretched across her lips.

"That's beautiful sweetheart." He said with so much pride in his eyes and his smile.

"Thank you daddy."

A warmth spread in Emma's heart at the scene unfolding before her eyes. Regina seemed so ingenue, so innocent here and it elated Emma. Regina though only experienced sadness and guilt seeing her father again, knowing what she had done later in her life.

"Beautiful ?" Cora chuckled. "I'd hardly call that beautiful ..." Emma froze when she saw Cora walking towards Regina. She frowned as she saw a young man following her with a saddle ; probably the stable boy, she mused. She sensed Regina tensing behind her.

"We should leave." Regina whispered almost weakly, but Emma chose to stay and watch.

"You didn't like it, Mother ?" The voice of young Regina was defeated, yet unsurprised. Emma asked herself how many times had Regina sought her mother's approval without disappointing her in any way. Emma couldn't relate more, though she had to seek approval from any foster home and family.

"You ride like a man." Cora was clearly displeased. Emma couldn't take her eyes off the pair of women. "A lady should be graceful. You should use a saddle." Emma tensed, curling her fists at her side. Regina didn't notice any of her reactions as she was pointedly staring at her feet.

"I was just having fun." Young Regina obviously tried to justify her actions that didn't need any justification in Emma's eyes.

"You're getting a little old for fun." Old ?! She must have been barely 18 years old, Emma thought with anger rising inside of her. "Who's going to want to marry you when you behave like a … commoner ..." Her voice was so full of contempt and Emma had a hard time not going up to Cora to punch her across the face. How dare she humiliate Regina this way ?! She was just riding bareback ! What kind of medieval bullshit was that ?!

"Honey, please leave her alone." Regina's father stepped in front of his daughter.

"Stop coddling her. She's becoming an old maid. All the other girls her age are married." She sighed. "I had such high hopes."

 

Emma was trembling with anger and Regina felt her magic crackling around her. She looked up and frowned.

"Emma please calm down." She whispered in fear of being seen, or was it in fear her mother would see ?

"I hate the way she treats you ! How dare she talk to you like that ?! As if you had done something wrong !" Emma's voice was shaking, her magic pulsating angrily around Regina.

"She is right about everything though … She only wanted what was best for me." Regina said softly, appearing quite defeated to a flabbergasted Emma.

"What ?! No ! Don't say that, it isn't true !" Regina kept silent.

 

"Lady, perhaps this saddle--" The young man said. Emma looked back at them.

"I'm done riding for the day." Regina cut him off firmly. "And don't _ever_ interrupt me and my mother again." The stable boy looked down and Cora smiled quite contently. Regina was acting rather awkward around him as he took her horse and led it back to the stables, looking back at her once. Emma knew there had to be something going on between the young man and young Regina.

"Why do you always have to criticize me ?" Young Regina asked her mother, obviously hurt quite deeply. Emma wanted to comfort her so bad and her magic instinctively sought out Regina's. The brunette looked up at the savior, letting her magic wrap around her like a warm blanket. Was the blonde even aware of what she was doing ? Probably not, but it helped her feel better so she didn't do anything.

"I'm not criticizing you." Emma scoffed at Cora's response. "I'm helping you." Young Regina looked at her skeptically and began to walk away, looking down.

 

"Don't you walk away from me !" Cora used magic to lift Regina in the air. Emma's eyes widened and she instantly started moving towards the group of people but Regina immediately grabbed her arm firmly. Emma's magic flared and started launching towards Cora and yet again, Regina was prompt enough to prevent anything from happening, shielding Emma's magic.

"Mother !!" Regina struggled to get free. "You know I don't like it when you use magic!" Cora chuckled.

"And I don't like insolence. I'll stop using magic when you start being an obedient daughter." Regina was quite obviously scared of her mother but yet was standing her ground. Emma stayed put and admired young Regina's courage.

"Ugh ! Why can't I just be myself ?!" She asked in disbelief, though it was pretty obvious this conversation hadn't been the first one on the subject. A single tear escaped Emma and rolled down her cheek. Thankfully, her back was to the Mayor and Regina didn't see anything.

"Oh because you can be so much more ! If you'd just let me help you ..."

"I don't _care_ about status, I just want to be--" Regina's speech was cut off by Cora's magic as she lifted her higher in the air and then tied her with belts. Emma was about to defend Regina once again but the Mayor tightened her grip and grabbed her other arm. "Emma, please." Regina's voice was almost shy and Emma frowned in concern though relaxing slightly.

"Cora, please ..." Her father's pleases were in vain.

"Please … I'll be good ..." Regina's voice was pleading and sounded so broken. Emma's jaws were clenched and she swallowed thickly, tears threatening to spill but Emma controlled herself.

Cora finally released her with a satisfied grin that disgusted Emma to the core. "Excellent. That's all I wanted to hear."

Regina took off, running at full speed to the stables. Emma yanked herself away from Regina and ran through the forest to reach the stables at the same time as the young woman. Regina chose not to follow her. Seeing Daniel again, even though at a distance, was hard enough, she didn't want to witness their moments of intimacy that were already painful as memories. She got closer to Emma but sat down on a tree stump, wanting for her to stop snooping around. She couldn't stop her from doing what she wanted anyways.

 

Emma looked discretely inside the stable and saw Regina kiss the young man who was apparently called Daniel. They obviously were hiding and Cora mustn't have known of this relationship. She was in awe before this lively and hopeful version of the woman she knew so well. And her beauty and hunger for life were radiating from her. When she had first met Regina, on the other hand, she had only felt distrust and pain. She sighed sadly, what she would give to see Regina like this again …

She ended up going back to the Mayor when her younger version left the stables to go back to the manor. She sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, looking down at her hands, arms resting on her knees.

"What for ?" Regina looked up, her eyes searching the blonde's face.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened to you in your life to make you lose the innocence you had." Regina averted her gaze, extremely touched by her words. She clasped her hands together so the savior wouldn't see them shaking.

"Thank you, Emma. But you don't have to be sorry. At least it brought me to Henry … and it brought me to you." Emma smiled softly and scooted closer to her.

"So … At least now we know when we landed." She tried to lighten up the mood. Regina smiled at her efforts.

"Indeed we do … But we have to find the way to go back to Storybrooke."

"Do you know where to search ?"

"Our best bet is Rumple … But we'll have to handle him with care … We have to think this through."

 

Emma was going to say something when a chilling scream ripped the the air. A woman's scream. Regina's scream. The two women perked up and horror crossed both their faces. Emma bolted towards the sound but Regina jumped and threw herself at her legs, clinging to one of them so Emma wouldn't go further. Regina's face was one of fear, of dread and strangely of guilt. She began shaking and sobbing. She looked up at the distraught blonde.

"Please ! I'm begging you Emma, don't ! Don't go there ! I can't face it ! Emma stay here !! You can't change anything ! You can't do anything ! Let's just leave !" Regina was alarmed, clenching her fists in the blonde's jeans, curling up at her feet.

Regina's magic was turning cold, acid … It felt like drying blood to Emma.

Another scream full of pain and agony filled the air.

Emma ran.

 

 

 


	3. Young Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of physical and emotional abuse.  
> I thought I would depict more of Cora's violence against Regina but I ended up focusing on Emma and Regina's reactions.  
> I'm sorry it took me so long to update!  
> Enjoy this new chapter!

_Regina's magic was turning cold, acid … It felt like drying blood to Emma._

_Another scream full of pain and agony filled the air._

_Emma ran._

 

 

Regina got up and chased after her, her magic reaching to calm the blonde's that was on the verge of losing control. As they were nearing the manor, Regina quickly cast an invisibility spell on both of them so they wouldn't be seen by the people that would recognize her. Emma's heartbeat was franctic and she was using all of her energy to get to the screaming young Regina as fast as possible. She reached an isolated part of the walls of the manor and a small opening was visible near the ground. Emma lied down on the grass and peered through the hole. She was looking at some sort of cell and she gasped upon noticing the young brunette naked, chained to the wall, barely standing with huge bleeding lacerations across her back. Tears welled up in her emerald eyes and she brought a hand to her mouth. The brunette finally caught up to her and simply stood behind her, not needing to see anything, her memories were still as fresh as new in her mind.

 

Cora entered Emma's field of vision with a metallic whip that had blood tainting it.

"Get me inside !" Emma whispered to Regina, demanding.

"No ! You can't do anything about it, Emma, we can't change the past !"

"I can't let her do this to you !! I can't let her torture you !! Regina you do not deserve any of this ! I can save you ! I can spare you the pain !" Her voice was desperate and the blonde was obviously in great pain at seeing Regina like this, at the hands of her own mother.

"The pain made me the person I am today ! Leave it be and let's get out of here !"

Emma suddenly got up and launched herself at Regina, embracing her in a tight hug, her fists clenching her jacket. Regina froze at first, taken aback by the blonde's actions. Why the hell was she hugging her ?! Regina was panicking inside, not knowing how to react. But Emma never pulled away, tears silently running down her face.

"Emma...." The blonde shook her head, her face hidden in the crook of the older woman's neck as she tightened her embrace. Regina tentatively put her hands on her back, Emma melting against her, needing to feel Regina there, wanting to reassure herself as well as show Regina how much she cared.

Regina ended wrapping her arms around the blonde and hugging her back.

 

Suddenly the cracking of the whip and the atrocious and disgusting sound of it striking flesh, Regina's flesh, erupted, quickly followed by young Regina screaming in pain. Her voice was broken. The Mayor immediately recoiled and started shaking, the memory playing just beside them flashing in her memory. It was too vivd, she felt the bite of metal on her back, she felt the blood gushing out of the wound and warming her skin, she felt the pain biting her. She let out a whimper and fell to her knees.

"Regina ?!" Emma whispered, her voice filled with concern. But Regina couldn't hear her, too rapt up in the violence she had endured. The brunette started shaking quite frantically, sobbing and wrapping her arms around herself protectively. Her magic went haywire which in turn agited Emma's. On her knees, she was rocking back and forth, bent forward, biting her lip until it bled. Emma wanted to destroy something, rage and pain filling her whole, she wanted to kill Cora. She needed nothing more than to wrap her hands around her neck and strangle the life out of her, to make her pay for what she put Regina through.

She knelt beside the brunette and delicately placed a hand on her back, careful as to not startle the woman that was obviously somewhere else in her mind, in the past, their current present. Regina's pulsating and unruly magic instantly stilled and floated, just like Emma's … and it felt as if time had stopped. Their energy started melting into each other as Emma gently stroked her back and they felt as one. Regina's breathing was heavy but she wasn't panting anymore, her shaking subsiding with each stroke from the blonde's hand. Her consciousness surfacing, she started taking in her surroundings. Emma felt incredibly relieved and she tucked a lock of dark hair behind her ear.

"I'm here, Regina." Emma whispered tenderly. Chocolate eyes looked up and met deep emerald ones. They stayed like this for what felt like forever, reading each other's emotions, each other's state.

Regina blushed and got up abruptly, realizing she had snapped in front of Emma, realizing she had broke down in front of her. She had been weak in front of the savior and she resented herself for it.

She took off to leave the manor's grounds without another word. Emma looked back to the cell and hesitated for a second before following the brunette.

They walked for an hour, adventuring deeper and deeper into the forest. Regina wasn't talking, she was fleeing her past and her weakness. Emma understood her need of space so she was merely following her a few feet behind, remaining silent.

They finally reached a river traveling through the woods. Regina sat down on a rock, her eyes on the clear water flowing. Emma stayed a bit behind, taking in the serene atmosphere, constrating with the turmoil of the recent events. She sat down, her back against a tree.

Regina's dark hair were dancing through the wind, mesmerizing Emma who was watching her body moving with her breathing. She lost herself in gazing the former Queen.

 

 

"My mother loved me." Regina whispered out of the blue, bringing Emma back to the moment they were sharing. She remained silent as Regina clearly wasn't expecting any answer.

"And I love her … She did what she thought was best, even if she was wrong. Everything she ever did, she did for me. She wanted me to have what she didn't. And I will never hate her for that. I can't hate her … even after everything she did to me … and Emma, she has really hurt me in the past, more than you can even conceive, more than what you just saw …" She turned around to look at the sheriff who was looking at her calmly, listening to her.

"She … she destroyed me … destroyed me out of love. But she made me who I am. I wouldn't be standing here in front of you without her. She broke me but she empowered me too. She shattered me but she built me too. I suffered. Deeply. But I love her. I just wanted to live my own life … and make her proud. But I failed. And now she's gone." Regina looked down at her trembling hands.

"She just had her heart back … I gave her heart back … and … what I saw in her eyes. I saw what I'd been searching for my whole life from her. And she died. And I've lost what I had hoped for the moment it was granted to me. Like everything else in my life."

Emma looked down, it was very hard to hear this brutal truth coming from the brunette's mouth. She had never opened up like this. Regina looked away.

"I've longed for a family my whole life." Emma said softly, attracting Regina's gaze back to her.

"And every time a family took me in, I couldn't help but hope. I would hope that I would finally be loved and accepted. And everytime, they would abandon me, like my parents did. Everytime my dream was granted, it was ripped away from me. Because I wasn't good enough, because I was useless. And as a child I desperately wanted their love. I would have done anything to see in their eyes what you wanted to see in your mother's. And some of those family hurt me too. But you know what … ? Fuck them ! Fuck them for wanting someone I was not ! Fuck them for wanting another person ! Fuck them if they couldn't see my worth ! Because I know I'm worth this life. And so are you. You deserve the world, Regina. So fuck her. Fuck Cora. Fuck her for not seeing who you were, fuck her for not recognizing what you had to offer."

Regina was staring at her, speechless. She didn't know if she wanted to hug her silly sheriff or kill her on the spot. Emma stood up and walked up to stand in front of her.

"You are wrong. She didn't make you this way. You already were. You are a strong, resilient, independant and intelligent woman who stands her ground and stands by her beliefs and protects who she loves. And you, Regina Mills, deserve everything there is... I will damn make sure you get everything there is." She was serious, conviction shining bright in these forest eyes that Regina found herself gazing into, tears threatening to fall from her own caramel ones.

"So what? Are you my white knight, now ?" She chuckled gently, her gratefulness shining in her eyes and in the little smile playing on her lips.

"Maybe I am, Your Majesty." She teases the brunette.

They share a laugh... and it was just the cure they needed.

 


	4. Forward in Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will enjoy this chapter!!!!  
> Thank you for being supportive and for reading!!!!  
> Love you!!!

_"So what, are you my white knight, now ?" She chuckled gently, her gratefulness shining in her eyes and in the little smile playing on her lips._

_"Maybe I am, Your Majesty." She teases the brunette._

_They share a laugh... and it was just the cure they needed._

 

 

They smiled warmly at each other and Emma sat down on the rock besides Regina. They both sat there in silence, looking at the calm and a bit cold forest surrounding them. They were lulled by the soft melody of the woods, the wind raffling through the leaves on the trees, the song of the river cascading on the rocks. Sometimes, they could hear some birds singing to each other on different sides of the river. After the very hard, painful moment they had lived, it was like a balm to their heart, appeasing. They each had a small and simple smile on their face, small but so very pure, so very sincere.

They didn't know how long they stayed here, sometimes time had felt like years and sometimes it had felt like mere flickering seconds. But the sun was now setting and darkness was slowly falling upon them. Regina let a small sigh and turned her head towards the blonde.

"I think we should leave and search for an inn."

"I guess you are right."

Regina got up and magicked new clothes on them so they would easily blend.

"Oh nooooo ! Why did you give me a dreeeess ?" Emma pouted, crossing her arms, sulking. Regina raised an eyebrow at her childish behavior and chuckled.

"Do you want to blend in or not ?" Emma huffed.

"Fine …"

They both started walking, Emma following Regina who knew where the nearest village was.

 

But suddenly they both felt a pull in their guts and they just knew. They grabbed the other's hand and suddenly they disappeared as their bodies where sucked in time. They felt dizzy when they landed again, in full sunlight, yet again on top of a hill. Regina groaned and got up, helping Emma without thinking about it.

"How did we travel without a portal ?!" Regina clearly was frustrated. Emma looked around them.

"I have no idea, you are the magic expert."

"I'm hardly an expert."

"Then what am I ?" Regina chuckled.

They heard the sound of horses' hooves hitting the ground. They both frowned and looked at the valley below. Regina almost rolled her eyes. She was looking at her younger self saving Snow White. Of course …. Emma seemed lost.

"That's you, right ? Who is the other girl ?"

"Really ? You don't know ?" Emma shook her head no. "Well … it's your mother."

"What ?!" She intensely looked at the two far away silhouettes. "You …. You saved my mother's life …. ?" She spoke softly, turning her gaze back to the woman in front of her.

"You didn't know ?"

"No … she never told me ..." Emma was lost in thoughts.

She was flabbergasted at the expanse of what she didn't know about the brunette. She had been depicted to her as an absolute evil woman and the only redeeming quality in her had been her love for Henry … But now …. Now she found that this beautiful woman had been tortured in her childhood … and she had stayed innocent, carefree even …. and now she had saved a life …. her mother's life …. even when she had had so much violence inflicted upon her. Emma looked up at Regina, as if seeing her for the first time.

"Regina …. why would she hide something like that from me ? Why didn't she tell me ?" She was growing angry at Mary Margaret.

"Emma, calm down please. She must have lost sight of who I was, I know I had for some time …"

"But … I feel like I'm just discovering you … I … You are even more of a brave and shining human being than I thought."

"You are giving me way too much credit, wait until you witness all the horrors I've done ..."

"What has brought you to that point, Regina … ?"

Regina looked away before starting to walk again towards the village she had meant to lead them too earlier. Emma sighed, seeing she wouldn't respond, and followed her.

 

They arrived at the village and no one paid them any attention. They entered an inn that didn't look too shabby and Regina rented a double-bedded room for the reminder of the day and the night to come. They followed the inkeeper upstairs as he led them to their room. Regina thanked him and paid him before locking the door when he left. Emma let herself fall on her bed.

"Finally some rest …. How long has it been since we slept ?? At least two days … Regina, I'm exhausted."

Regina rolled her eyes and sat on her bed.

"Then stop talking and start sleeping." Emma pouted.

"You're no fun …"

"I'm exhausted too, Emma, I'm not in the mood for fun." She started undressing, taking her dress off.

"What are you doing ?!" Emma started panicking without even knowing why.

"I'm getting ready for bed...." Regina raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"You're sleeping naked ?!"

"I'm not naked …"

"Just … don't do that."

"Why ? You've never seen a woman before ? You've never seen your own body before ?"

Regina chuckled and turned towards her, clearly enjoying making her feel uncomfortable. Emma averted her eyes, too... attracted... to the beauty that was staring at her. She was trying very hard to find that wooden door interesting.

"Emma stop being ridiculous and get very for bed." Regina pretty much ordered her firmly.

"You just want to see me naked ..."

"No I don't, but I'm starting to believe you have a problem with naked women, dear. " She teased her. But when she saw her blush, she frowned, perplex. Why wasn't Emma bantering back ?

"Emma … ?"

"Shhhhh, I'm trying to sleep."

"No, you're not."

"No, I'm not."

"Are you …. attracted to women ?" She came closer and sat on Emma's bed, and Emma just blushed brighter.

"What if I am … ?" Regina shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me, but then why are you with …... Hook …. ?" She clearly was disgusted by the man and unbeknownst to them both, very jealous.

"I'm attracted to men too you know."

"Yeah but how can you be attracted to _that_ man ? That's beyond my understanding, really." Regina got up and went to bed, wrapping herself in the warm blankets.

Emma took her dress off too and went to bed.

 

They were both lying down, resting in complete silence, listenning to the sounds of the inn and of the street. There was no tension in the room, both women content to be resting for a while, especially after this emotional day, and they were both trusting one another.

Emma was thinking back to what she had learned about Regina and she was adding those pieces to her mind puzzle of the woman. A puzzle that was more complex than she thought, a puzzle more intriguing than she thought …. a puzzle more beautiful. Her need to protect the other woman was growing inside of her each passing minute and, when she thought about it, the idea of being her White Knight really wasn't such a bad idea after all. She smiled, simply listenning to the older woman breathing not too far from her. It was enough for her to feel at peace, knowing she was here, she was breathing. Suddenly she realized that she had wormed her way into her heart and her life, just like their son had, and her heart swole. She wouldn't give them away for anything in the world.

Regina was having less pleasant thoughts. This little trip in the past had awoken in her the memories she had spent so much time pushing away and dulling. But they were now sharp as ever and when she closed her eyes, she could only see her mother's face, her lover dying, her husband on top of her. She snapped her eyes open to chase the images away. She looked at Emma and tried to focus on her so she wouldn't think of them. She had helped her more than she would have thought possible today. And she really was grateful that she was here, simply here. She didn't need for the savior to kill Cora, to save her or Daniel, to kill Leopold. No, she simply needed Emma to be here, to listen to her, to see -her-. And she had. Countless times. How had she deserve that good of a friend ? She regretted treating her the way she had when she came to town. But she forgave herself because ultimately, she just feared losing Henry. And she had. Because of herself, not because of Emma. But now everything was good again, except for Emma's plan to go back to New York. If she really couldn't convince her to stay …. well she might go along with them …. She sighed softly.

"Regina, are you awake ?" Emma spoke softly not to disturb her if she was asleep.

"Yes, I am."

"Me too...." Regina smirked at her Captain Obvious. Wait … she wasn't hers ….

"I was wondering … could you …. tell to me about Daniel ?"

Regina froze.

"Why …. ?"

"I don't know, I saw you with him … He was your boyfriend, wasn't he ?"

"He was my true love."

"Oh … How do you know that ?"

"Well … I don't have any proof … I just know that I loved him, he was the first man I ever loved."

"You looked so happy with him ..."

"I was." Regina wasn't comfortable at all with this discussion.

"What happened ? How did you become Snow's step mother ?"

"I do not wish to tell you." Emma looked away sadly.

"I'm sorry … forget I said anything."

"Emma … it's not that I don't want to tell you, but it is too painful … especially here …. With him so close."

"I understand … And I am sorry all the same."

"Thank you ..." She offered her a little smile. "We should get to sleep."

"You're right …. Sleep well."

"You too, Emma." She said softly.

 

They fell asleep pretty quickly after that, though the sun was still up in the sky. Long silent hours passed with them sleeping soundly in their bed, both dreaming more or less peacefully. Night fell on the realm and nightmares started invading Regina's sleep.

Thrashing in her bed, moaning in pain and despair, mumbling incoherent sentences, she ended up waking Emma up. Distraught, the blonde looked around her, sat up in her bed, when she saw the state of panick and angst Regina was in. She left her bed and laid down under Regina's covers before placing a gentle hand on the brunette's shoulder. The mayor's movements calmed and stopped but her face was still showing signs of pain and despair. It broke Emma's heart.

So she did what she knew Regina needed. She softly pressed herself against her back and wrapped her arm around her waist. She was spooning her and she wrapped the brunette into a tight protective embrace. Regina's face slowly lost all trace of pain and she know appeared serene and peaceful. Relieved, Emma closed her eyes and quickly fell back asleep, having the older woman in her arms reassuring her more than she would have expected.

 


	5. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys, it's very short.  
> But I didn't even plan on updating the story today!  
> So enjoy the short chapter!  
> And I hope you aren't too mad at me!

_She was spooning her and she wrapped the brunette into a tight protective embrace. Regina's face slowly lost all trace of pain and she know appeared serene and peaceful. Relieved, Emma closed her eyes and quickly fell back asleep, having the older woman in her arms reassuring her more than she would have expected._

 

 

Regina started waking up the next morning. Her mind was still all fuzzy but she felt a warm protective embrace around her and she sighed in content. She felt wonderful and she also felt well rested. She felt a body pressed against her back and it strangely fit hers perfectly. She wiggled slightly to press back against it and sighed in content. A small smile stretched her lips but she suddenly snapped her eyes open. She was in the arms of someone?! She froze and she slowly turned around, careful not to wake the other person up. She sighed in relief when she saw that it was Emma. Wait ….. Emma …. ?! What was the blonde doing in her bed ?! And why was she feeling so good in her arms … ?

Regina was now facing her and she was studying the blonde's face. She looked so peaceful. Her eyes lowered to the blonde's lips that looked so tempting in that moment. She was snapped out of the moment when Emma tightened her embrace, bringing Regina flush against her body, both her arms now wrapped around the petite frame of the Mayor.

Regina didn't know what to do but as the sheriff seemed to sleep soundly, surely it wouldn't do any harm if she enjoyed this morning … ? She closed her eyes and actually snuggled closer to the blonde, shyly snaking an arm around the woman's waist. She closed her eyes, burying her face in the crook of the blonde's neck.

Regina started drifting off to sleep again, quite content where she was. But she felt the blonde starting to wake up. She decided to pretend she was still asleep.

Emma opened her eyes slowly and took in her surroundings. She immediately noticed how intimately embraced she was with Regina and her heart quickened its pace. Regina noticed and that elicited a tone of questions in her mind. She felt Emma's hand slowly sliding up her back in a gentle caress. She repressed a shiver and ignored her own quickening heart. She then felt Emma very softly stroking her hair. If she didn't know better, she would say that the gesture was loving. She didn't know why but the purity of the moment brought tears to her eyes but she forced herself not to cry.

« You are going to kill me when you'll wake up. » Emma whispered to a Regina she thought was sleeping.

Regina mumbled incoherently to pretend she was waking up and lifted her head, opening her eyes.

Emma gave her her most innocent and angelic smile.

« Good morning sunshine ! » Regina raised an eyebrow, pulling away from her.

« Really, Emma ? »

« I would say that I'm sorry but I'm not. »

« What are you doing in my bed exactly ? »

« Well, you see, you were having a violent nightmare …. So I wanted to calm you … that was the thing I thought of ... »

« Alright …. Thank you ... » She blushed, clearly embarassed and went into the shower.

 

Emma sighed and went back to her bed, hoping it wouldn't be tense and awkward between them now …

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter within a week!  
> tumblr : @delphinefrench


End file.
